


The Best Friendships Form During Train Rides

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, They are adopted by Phil, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: They say that most friendships were formed in the Hogwarts Express, the most notable one being the Golden Trio's. Years later, this saying is still deemed true.Collection of friendships that formed on the Hogwarts Express.EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269
Comments: 7
Kudos: 285





	The Best Friendships Form During Train Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy goes to Diagon Alley with his brothers, but decided to separate from them and buy his own things. There he keeps seeing a brunet as he went around. You could imagine his surprise when he saw the same boy on the Hogwarts Express.
> 
> Some Tommy and Tubbo! I have NOTHING about these two in this series 'cause they interact a lot in my other story and it completely slipped my mind. Thank you Mari_2518 and smallzita.
> 
> Houses, Year Levels of those Mentioned:  
> Tommy (11 years old, Unsorted)  
> Tubbo (11 years old, Unsorted)  
> Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 3rd Year)  
> George (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)  
> Wilbur (Slytherin, 3rd Year)  
> Phil (Auror, Slytherin)
> 
> EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES

"Tommy, hurry up!" Tommy hears Wilbur yell from the living room. "I'm coming!" The eleven year old rushed down the steps, nearly landing on his face when he got to bottom.

"Finally," Techno said, standing up from his seat. He grabbed some Floo powder and got into the fireplace. "C'mon." He gestured for Tommy to hop in with him. 

"Why do I have to travel with you?" Tommy asked. "I'm literally eleven."

"Yeah, but last time, we let you do it," Wilbur started. "You ended up in Knockturn Alley."

"Diagon Alley," Techno said as he threw the Floo powder down and the were engulfed in flames. 

"I'm sure loads of kids manage to end up in Knockturn Alley on their first time," Tommy said as he and Techno left the fireplace. "I mean Harry Potter did it, and he was twelve!"

"Well, you're not Harry Potter are you?" Wilbur said as he appeared.

"You're right Wil," Tommy said. "I'm better than Harry Potter!"

"...Sure," Wilbur said, placing it on the blond's head and ruffling it. 

They arrived at Diagon Alley's main area. The place was pretty busy, seeing as September 1st is just around the corner. Tommy followed his brothers as they maneuvered around the crowd, Wilbur's hand around his shoulders so he wouldn't be swept away.

"Well, let's get you school robes first then," Techno said as he pushed the doors to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. 

"Welcome! All three of you?" Madam Malkin asked.

"No, just him please." Wilbur lightly pushed Tommy forward.

"This way please," she said, leading him to the fitting room. "There's another boy getting robes for Hogwarts, I think he's your age," Madam Malkin said, entering the room and making Tommy stand on a stool while the floating dressmaking tools did their work.

Tommy looked to his left and found a brown haired boy looking at him. He opened his mouth to greet the boy, but he immediately looked away, so Tommy didn't bother. The two of them stood there in silence. Soon enough, the other boy's fitting was over and he was called over by—who he assume is—his parent. 

A few more minutes lasted, and finally, Tommy has his own school robes. "Thank you," he said as he held onto the new clothes. He walked over to Wilbur and Technoblade who appeared to be talking with some school friend. Tommy was about to tell them that they had to get going, but an idea struck him and he decided against it. He can probably get his stuff on his own.

Quietly tip-toeing over to the door, he slipped pass the shop. Tommy pulled out the list that the school sent him and he looked it over. He perked up when his eyes saw 'wand'. All he needed to do was look for the wand shop. He looked around, there were no signs that say what he wants it to, so he had no choice but to ask for directions. 

"Excuse me!" Tommy walked over to an older boy. He had brown hair and was wearing round white rimmed glasses. "Do you know where to get wands?"

"Oh, umm, Olivander's just down this road, then go left at the first turn that you encounter, you'll see the shop's sign immediately," he said. "Do you want me to go with y—"

"George! Are you coming?"

"It's cool," Tommy said. "I'm a big man, I can find that shop easily."

"Well, alright then." The older boy waved at him as he left.

Tommy did as the boy said and soon enough he found himself standing in front of said want shop. "Welcome! I've been waiting," a man said.

"Are you Olivander?" Tommy asked.

"Not exactly," the man chuckled. "I'm his 291st great granddaughter's nephew's second cousin on his mother's side," he said. 

Tommy stared at the man, "You lost me," he said. "So, can I get a wand?"

"Of course, come along," the man said leading him to a shelf full of boxes. 

"Try this one, 11 inches, Hazel with Unicorn Hair core, very swish-y." He presented the wand to Tommy. 

Tommy gave it a swish and it set of a white spark that went around the shop. The door opened and the spark nearly hit the person who came in. "Sorry 'bout that!" Tommy yelled as he turned around. The person who entered was the same boy that was at the robes shop. 

"Hold on for a moment," the man said to the boy. "Let's try another shall we?" 

They tried two others before arriving to the wand that was meant for Tommy. "10 1/2 inches, Cedar with Phoenix feather core." Tommy watched the firework-like sparks that the— _his_ wand was emitting with amusement. 

"That would be 7 Galleons," the man said. Tommy grabbed the Galleons from his pocket and handed it to the man. Luckily, he was stubborn and didn't hand over the money that Phil gave him to Wilbur. 

"Thank you Tommy," the man said as he left. Tommy looked back for a moment _How the heck did that man know my name?_ he asked in his brain as the other boy approached the man. He ignored the thought and went on his way.

The next place he went to was the bookshop. Again, he saw the brunet there. The cauldron store, the potions equipment shop, even at the telescope store, he saw the other boy there. It was odd. It's like they were following each other. Which isn't the case because he arrived at the Owl Emporium the brunet was there, but Tommy was for sure not following him. 

"Thank you," he heard the boy say as he carried the owl cage out of the store. Tommy watched the boy leave with his eyebrows furrowed and a confused frown. 

"Hello, what can we get you?" a lady from the store asked. 

"Uhh," Tommy looked at his list. He wasn't a cat person, and he definitely doesn't want to get a toad. "What kind of owls you have?"

After a not so long selection—and by that Tommy took one look at the Eagle owl and immediately bought it. "I'm naming you Bertrude," Tommy said. 

He paid the lady for the owl and left the store. He smirked when he saw that he had checked off everything on his list. Now, all he had to do was find his brothers. 

"TOMMY!"

Or they can find him. 

Tommy turned around and found his brothers rushing over to him with mixed expressions of worry, relief, and a hint of anger.

This was not gonna be good.

***

The loud whistle of the Hogwarts Express made Tommy cover his ears as he laughed. He was finally going to Hogwarts! "I'm going in!" Tommy exclaimed, leaving his whole cart at the platform for Wilbur or Techno to take care off.

Once he entered, he was met by a swarm of students wearing robes varying between four colors. He walked around for a bit, and near the end of the train, students who wore robes without colors started appearing. Tommy decided it was about time he tried making friends with people in his year. 

He walked over to a random compartment and opened the door. Inside he saw the _same_ brunet he saw wondering around Diagon Alley. "What the hell?" Tommy exclaimed, making the smaller boy jump.

"Is—uhh—did you already claim this compartment or something?" The boy asked. "I can leave if you want me to."

"What? No," Tommy said as he invited himself to sit down. "I meant how the hell am I seeing you everywhere I go!"

Tubbo perked up and nodded. "I know! It's so weird—"

"I found it really odd—"

"—It was like we were following each other."

The two looked at each other in silence for a moment, before bursting out laughing. "Well, it seems like fate wants it, so want to be friends?" The brunet asked. 

Tommy hummed, "I guess I can be friends with you, even if you _do_ follow me around. You're so clingy you know."

"I'm clingy? You were 'following'—" he made hand quotes—"me around too you know," he rolled his eyes playfully.

"My name's Tubbo." The brunet extended a hand to the other. 

"Tommy." He shook Tubbo's hand. They smiled at each other then spoke.

"Nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! More friendships on the train on future parts! 
> 
> Wonder what happened to Wilbur and Techno when they found out that they lost Tommy? Read the next part, We Lost Him Already?!
> 
> Prompt Suggestions are always open, feel free to comment your ideas, and I will get to them...you know, eventually, lol. Again no shipfics because I have no clue how to write romance.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest


End file.
